CSI: Albuquerque meets CSI: Miami
by Snakemaster11
Summary: A story where a new CSI unit in Albuquerque meets an elite CSI unit in Miami.
1. Introduction

**CSI: Albuquerque meets CSI: Miami**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Here is a brand new story I made up on the fly. It's where a fictional police and crime scene unit in little old Albuquerque, NM meets up with the CSI: Miami team. Please read and review and let me know what you think!**

 **Introduction:**

It was a brand new day in Albuquerque. Albuquerque was a large city in the center of the state of New Mexico. Seat to the county of Bernalillo. In downtown, next to City Hall was the Albuquerque Police Department. The APD as it was known had had a very bumpy few years. That was until former Police Officer then Detective Dominic Olsen became the new Lieutenant. The Lieutenant was in charge of everyone and everything. He made a request to Mayor Keller about renovating the APD headquarters. The request was granted and the City of Albuquerque stopped all other construction projects and renovated the former 3 floor police department into a 10 floor police department.

The 3rd basement was a storm cellar. The 2nd basement (above it) was storage and laundry. The floor above that which was the 1st basement was the mail room and locker rooms. Then there was the ground floor which housed the nurses offices, doctor offices, barbershop, nail salon and other resources for Government officials as well as the front desk. The 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th floors were all home to the Academy and Morgue. Then the rest of the building was home to the Crime Scene Investigations Unit. With the last and 10th floor being home to the leadership offices such as that of Lieutenant Dominic Olsen, nighttime lieutenant Francine Parsons, Lieutenant Richard Goose of the Internal Affairs Bureau and his team.

The CSI team consisted of;

Derek Jones, DNA

Salley Montoya, DNA

Frank De'monte, DNA

Ryan Wolfe, A/V Lab

Natalia Boa Vista, Trace

Kelley Procter, Fire Arms

Brian Rodriguez, A/V Lab

Frank Tripp, Detective

Tom Jones, Medical Examiner

Alexx Woods, Medical Examiner

Dominic Olsen, Lieutenant

Erica Centeno, DNA (Lieutenant Olsen's girlfriend)

Lt. Olsen was in his office reviewing cases that he could close when he got a call from the Homicide department. The text message read:

HOMICIDE ALERT

2345 Gold Ave SW Alb. NM, 87104

Female, late 30's.

Lt. Olsen immediately called together his team before leaving the building, getting in the Impala and speeding away with lights and sirens blaring to the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: Albuquerque Meets CSI: Miami**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Here is chapter 2 of _"CSI: Albuquerque Meets CSI: Miami"_. In this chapter, it will go through what each of the team members are doing when they get the text from Dominic about the new case. Read and Review!**

 **Chapter 2:**

Derek's POV:

I was lifting weights when my phone goes off indicating a text message. It's from Lt. Olsen

HOMICIDE ALERT

2345 Gold Ave SW Albq. NM, 87104

Female

Late 30's.

I put the weights down, change into work clothes and gets into the Department's Impala and drive to the crime scene with sirens and lights blaring. Time for the day to begin.

Kelley's POV:

I'm in my work outfit just sitting on the couch reading a book thinking about going into work to see if anyone needs any help. I decide to put the book away, grab my gun, wallet and keys. I lock up and head to my Impala issued by the department. I just sat down in the car when my department phone goes off with a text. It reads:

HOMICIDE ALERT

2345 Gold Ave SW Albq. NM, 87104

Female

Late 30's.

Okay. Monday officially begins. I wonder who else knows.

Alexx's POV:

I have just finished washing the morgue when I get the dreaded text alert from Homicide.

HOMICIDE ALERT

2345 Gold Ave SW Albq. NM, 87104

Female

Late 30's.

I get two of my guys; Sterling and Kristopher and we make our way out to the black ME Van and drive to the scene.

AT THE SCENE:

Lieutenant Olsen's POV:

I am currently standing next to our Victim waiting for my team to arrive. Derek arrives first followed by Kelley then Alexx. We wait for Alexx to do her initial evaluation. I look at Kelley who is looking through the vics purse.

"It says here that our vic is Andrea Pitsch, age 39. Brown hair, brown eyes. An organ donor." Kelley says.

"Thank you, Kelley." I turn to Derek. "It looks like she was leaving her vehicle and walking towards the building here. This may be a place of employment. Go inside and start asking around." He goes inside.

"Alexx..." I say kneeling down to her level. "What do we have?" I ask. She looks up for a brief second.

"Ligature marks on her knees, legs and ankles. Indicates she was hit from the back by a vehicle traveling at fast speeds. Caught the poor gal by surprise. I won't know more until I open her up." She motions for Kristopher and Sterling to load Ms. Pitsch into the van before they drive back to the morgue.

"Kelley... It looks like there are a few cameras on these light poles. Go inside with Derek and see if you can't get the surveillance tapes please." Kelley nods, grabs her kit and walks into the building. I start walking towards the Impala when I hear my phone ring.

"This is Lieutenant Dominic Olsen speaking. Who is this?" The voice on the other line is Frank Tripp's. "Dominic. We have a problem at HQ."

"I'm on my way" I say before hanging up and driving to Head Quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: Albuquerque Meets CSI: Miami**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Here is chapter 3 of _"CSI: Albuquerque Meets CSI: Miami"_. In this chapter, Lieutenant Dominic Olsen is heading back to APD Head Quarters to see what the problem is that Detective Frank Tripp called him about. We also meet a member of the CSI: Miami team. Read and Review!**

 **Chapter 3:**

"Frank." I say as soon I step off the elevator to the 8th floor. "What's the issue?" I ask. Frank just points to the waiting room to the left of the main elevators where I see my girlfriend Erica Centeno.

I walk over to Erica. "Erica. What's the matter? What are you doing here?" I ask. Erica stands up with tear tracks on her cheeks as she hugs me tightly.

"Dominic, someone broke into my parents house. My dad is gone and my mom is in critical condition at Lovelace Medical Center.

"Do you know who would want to hurt them?" I ask going from boyfriend mode to CSI mode.

"I... I'm not sure babe. All I know is I want you to find out who it was."

"I will get right on it." We hug and she leaves. I pull out my phone and text my team.

I text Ryan first;

EMERGENCY FROM LT. OLSEN

RYAN, GET TO 10090 Damascus Rd. NE Albq. NM, 87119

ERICA'S PARENTS HAD A BREAK IN, FATHER IS DECEASED.

Ryan responds rather quickly;

RE: EMERGENCY FROM LT. OLSEN

GOT IT BOSS. SEE YOU SOON.

Next, I send the same text to Natalia, Salley, Brian and our other ME Dr. Tom Jones. I get replies that they are all on their ways. Det. Tripp texts me saying he's already at the location and APD has taped off the area and cleared the premises.

I go downstairs, put on the board that I'm out in the field and walk out to my car and drive to Erica's Parents house with lights and sirens going.

I get there and see that Ryan is already checking the house's security alarm and cameras, Natalia and Salley are taking pictures and dusting for clues, and Det. Tripp is talking to neighbors as well as some of the other detectives in the department.

"Tom, do we have a COD on Mr. Centeno?" I ask, walking over to Dr. Tom Jones.

"Yes. Strangulation and asphyxia is the COD sir. Looks like he put up a struggle with the suspect, we have trace under his finger nails. I gave it to Ofc. Hernandez and he will take it to Trace right now."

"Thank you Dr" I say walking over to the A/V Impala to talk with Ryan.

"Ryan, what did you pull off the cameras?" He fiddles with some buttons before answering.

"Dominic, the security alarm was disarmed remotely from somewhere near the SunPort. Salley found a radio transmitter blocker near the front door in a flower pot. The suspect managed to disable the front door security camera. We have footage from before and immediately after the break in, but I'm trying to see if any other cameras got a picture of our suspect."

"Very well then. Keep me posted Mr. Wolfe" I say before walking inside the all too familiar house. I right away see signs of forced entry and noticed that Salley already marked the evidence as "seen and reported".

I get a text message from Erica saying her mom will be alright and she is requesting I send someone over to question her mom. I tell her I will send Det. Maria. I call Det. Maria and she says she will go to the hospital right away and let me know what she finds out.

It's going to be a long day. I tell Det. Tripp to take over and keep me posted. I head to the first crime scene to find out what Derek and Kelley have gathered.

I arrive at the first scene. Derek flags me over to his Impala.

"Derek." I say removing my sunglasses. "What do you have?"

"Dominic. The company that Andrea works for is the Fitsch Animal Foundation. She is the CEO of the company. Her front receptionist, Diana Sane says that Andrea has no family other than her sister in Minnesota and that she received a threatening letter from a client last Tuesday. I sent the letter back to head quarters so Gina can analyze it."

"Very well. Thank you Derek." I turn around and walk over to Kelley where she is kneeling next to some fresh skid marks about 100 feet from where the victim was hit.

"Dominic. These skid marks are fresh. They indicate that the car involved was stopped here before revving the engine and accelerating towards our victim."

"Yes, it seems like that doesn't it? What did the security cameras show?" I ask

"The security cameras show that there is a medium built, averaged height man wearing all black who gets out of the car involved, walks over to our victim and pokes her to make sure she's dead before driving away."

"Do we have a make/model or lic. Plate?"

"Yes. I sent it over to HQ. Oh and Dominic. The license plate is from Miami. I called the Miami PD and Crime Lab and there's someone heading over here by company plane as we speak."

Almost as if on cue, my phone rings. It's Paula the receptionist at PD.

"Yes, Paula" I say answering the phone call.

"Lieutenant. There is a visitor here from the Miami Crime Lab looking to speak with you."

"I'm on my way, thank you Paula." I acknowledge before hanging up and heading back towards HQ.

I pull up to HQ, exit my car, head inside and take the elevator to the 10th floor where my office is.

I see none other than Lieutenant Horatio Caine standing by the receptionist desk.


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: Albuquerque Meets CSI: Miami**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Here's Chapter 4 folks. What does Lieutenant Horatio Caine have to say about the CSI: Albuquerque team finding a Miami License Plate on a car involved in a fatal hit and run? Will the two popular Lieutenants join forces? Find on out! Read and Review!**

 **Chapter 4:**

I couldn't believe my eyes. The most popular Lieutenant around was in my lab. I strode confidently over to Lt. Caine and offered my hand.

"Lieutenant Caine." I acknowledged. "How unexpected and wonderful it is to see you down here in Albuquerque in my lab. How are you doing?" He smiles and tilts his head to the left to look at me.

"Lieutenant Olsen. I am doing very well. Your Criminologist Derek called me saying you have a car that was involved in a fatal hit and run incident with a Miami plate on it?" Wow, he really does get straight to the point.

"Yes sir. I was hoping you and your team of Criminologists can help out with the case?" I hope he says yes.

"We'll see what we can do. Meet my team." He turns around to point to each member of his team as they are standing there at attention. " This is Assistant Lieutenant and Fire Arms Expert Ms. Emily Procter. Next this is DNA analysts Jonathan Togo and Eva La Rue. Next we have trace analyst Eddie Cibrian and Boti Bliss. This here is our Medical Examiner Khandi Alexander, and finally Detective Rex Linn." They all say hi.

"Wonderful. Mr. Togo, Ms. Procter, and Ms. La Rue, I'll need you here at the lab processing evidence we get from the scene." The three go off to find the DNA Lab, Trace Lab and Fire Arms Bay.

I turn to Detective Linn, "Det. Linn, I need you to go downstairs to APD and work with the other detectives and officers down there on this case." He nods an affirmative and heads towards the elevators.

"Everyone else, you can go out to the scene. It is located at 2345 Gold Avenue Southwest Albuquerque, New Mexico, 87104. You'll know you're there when you see our department Impalas that say CSI Albuquerque on the sides. " They all scatter out to the elevator to get going. Lt. Caine goes with them.

In the meantime, I call Mr. Wolfe, Ms. Boa Vista and Ms. Montoya over at the second crime scene to get a progress report. I hang up and walk over to my office and sign off on all the closed cases and have Ofc. Davis take them down to storage before I sit back and look out over the lab. I am happy I have the Miami team to help out.


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: Albuquerque Meets CSI: Miami**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Hey everyone. Here is chapter 5 of the story. Read & Review!**

 **Chapter 5:**

It was nearing 5 pm and I decided to send the Miami team home as well as my team. I stayed late talking to Lieutenant Goose of IAB in his office. He once again brings up my past when I worked with the Santa Fe Police Department (SFPD).

"I'm just saying, Dominic." This is how he always starts. "If you keep involving Ms. Centeno in your work life, we will have a big problem on our hands and the Captain will be breathing down our necks."

"You mean, William will be breathing down your neck Richard. Don't you?" I answer.

"I'm just telling you. Maybe it's best you and Erica take a break. I know you're still reeling about the death of Officer Jesop last year. Maybe you need to go to counseling." I smirk.

" I'll go to counseling when you go to counseling." I stand up, push in my chair and turn to leave. "Richard" I say before leaving his office. That Richard never gives up.

I head down the hall and up the 5 stairs to my office. I shut everything off and unplug everything before closing the blinds, turning off the lights and closing and locking my door. I go down the steps, turn left and head to the back staircase where I take them down all 10 stories to the parking lot. I put my book bag in the trunk, get in the car and head home to check on Erica.

I pull into the garage, turn off the car, close the garage door and go in to my house. I go to the bedroom, take off my shoes and suit and put them in their respective places in the closet (shoe basket and hamper) before putting on comfortable clothes. I head into the dining room and notice a note on the table. It reads;

 _Hi Babe,_

 _I made you lunch for tomorrow. It's pizza from Domino's. I will be at the Mortuary until around 7pm. I will call you and see what I should pick up for dinner. See you soon._

 _Love you,_

 _Erica_

That Erica is so sweet. We've dating for going on 9 years. Her sister Emily says that Erica is planning on proposing at our 10 year anniversary in 3 months. I might just beat her to it. We'll see. I go in the work room and work out before going into the bedroom and getting in the shower. Ah it feels good to be under the warm spray of water. I get out, dry off, get dressed and head back to the living room where I sit down and watch ABC World News with David Muir. Talking about Donald Trump. Still can't believe he's president. But oh well.

A few minutes later, Erica calls. I tell her to get Panda Express. Soon, she gets home, we hug and kiss and sit down at the dining room table to eat. She says Det. Maria went and questioned her mother and her today and I should have the results tomorrow. With that, we go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**CSI: Albuquerque Meets CSI: Miami**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Hello everyone. First off, my apologies for not updating since July 30, 2018. I have been busy. But, that is in the past, because here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Jonathan's POV:**

I am currently driving from the LaQuinta Inn and Suites on Menaul Blvd and University Blvd in Albuquerque, NM to go downtown to the Albuquerque Police Department Head Quarters where myself and the rest of the team are working with Lieutenant Dominic Olsen and his Crime Scene Investigation Unit.

I pull up to the APD head quarters, go into the parking garage, park my car, grab my kit from the trunk and make my way to the elevators. I take the elevators up to the first floor, sign in on the board and make my way to the 8th floor.

On the elevator I run into Ryan Wolfe, one of Dominic's team members. "Good morning" I say as I nod and smile.

He smiles in return. "Good morning. Uh, CSI Togo right?" He asks.

I nod. "Yes sir. All the way from Miami, Florida." I extend my hand and he shakes it. Soft and gentle. Hmm.

He smiles and releases my hand. "Are you excited to be working on this case down here in Albuquerque?" He asks.

I nod "Yes I am. Your team are all very polite and nice. However your Lieutenant doesn't seem all that friendly. Unlike my boss, Lieutenant Horatio Caine." He chuckles. Gosh that is a nice sounding voice.

"My team is very nice. And for the Lieutenant, he is very friendly, but he puts work before fun." I nod. The elevator beeps signaling we got to the 8th floor. Ryan and I walk off the elevator and he turns to me.

"Where are you supposed to be this morning?" I blush and look down.

"Uh, the trace lab. But I have no clue where that is. Could you point me in the right direction?" I ask.

He smiles and gently takes my right elbow. "I can actually take you there because that's where I'm going." I smile and allow him to lead the way.

About 40 minutes later, Lieutenant Caine comes into the trace lab. "Jonathan, Lieutenant Olsen is requesting a meeting with our team in his conference room. Follow me."

I turn to Ryan. "Uh, I'll catch you later, Ryan." He smiles and nods and waves.

Horatio and I get to the conference room and see the rest of our team there. Lieutenant Olsen is standing by the wall of windows looking out.

"It has come to my attention that Mr. Rodriguez, Mr. Togo and Ms. LaRue were all involved in a confrontation with a witness at yesterday's crime scene." He states as we all wince.

"I am so sorry Lieutenant." Begins Horatio until Lieutenant Olsen raises his left hand silencing Horatio which surprises me. Then again, this is his lab not Horatio's.

"Lieutenant Caine", Dominic begins. "I hold all of my law enforcement officers in this facility to the highest standards. I have called forth you and your team because I have heard great things about the Miami CSI team. However, I will not tolerate this kind of conduct." Horatio looks down in shame, but not before giving us a glare.

Dominic continues. "I would like Mr. Rodriguez, Mr. Togo and Ms. LaRue to remain inside the facility today. The rest of you please behave." With that he turns and promptly leaves. Horatio dismisses us.

I make my way back down to the lab where Ryan greets me. "Hey. I heard from Kelley what that meeting was all about. Are you okay?" He asks while rubbing my left arm.

"Yeah. Just embarrassing being scolded by a different boss than your own." He nods and says,

"Come on. I signed you out for break. We can go to Civic Plaza down the road and just walk or sit in the grass.

Ooh, a date with Ryan Wolfe. My lucky day.

I smile and say, "Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**CSI: Albuquerque Meets CSI: Miami**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Hello everyone. Chapter 7 picks up where chapter 6 left off so it's between CSI Ryan Wolfe (Lieutenant Olsen's member) and CSI Jonathan Togo (Lieutenant Caine's Member). Read and Review!**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Jonathan's POV:**

Ryan and I are sitting in the grass at Civic Plaza. Well, it's been renamed the Al Hurricane Plaza after some famous Spanish music artist.

Ryan looks over at me and smiles. "So Jonathan..." He begins. "News around here is that these cases are going to take awhile to solve."

I tilt my head. "Is that so?" I ask. He nods. "In that case, that should give us time to get to know one another." He blushes and looks down.

"I agree CSI Togo." I smile and blush at that.

About 1 hour later, we both get a call out. The message reads

HOMICIDE

1300 SUNPORT AVENUE NORTHEAST

ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO, 87134

TWO DB'S. ONE MALE, ONE FEMALE

With that, Ryan and I get into the Impala and head over to the crime scene.

 **Ryan's POV:**

When Jonathan and I arrive at the crime, Kelley, Derek, Natalia, Lieutenant Olsen, Lieutenant Caine, Boti, and Dan Cooper are all already at the scene. Jonathan and I get out, grab out kits and walk over to the rest of the group.

"CSI Togo, I need you and Derek to go inside the hotel here. Jonathan, look for clues in the victims hotel room, and Derek, look at the security footage both inside and outside." We both nod.

Ryan is told to look for clues around the body with Rex and Kelley. Meanwhile, Dr. Woods begins her initial evaluation. Lieutenant Olsen dismisses us all.


	8. Chapter 8

**CSI: Albuquerque Meets CSI: Miami**

 **Author's Notice to the Readers: Sorry for the delay everyone. I've been busy. But here is chapter 8 of,** _ **"CSI: Albuquerque Meets CSI: Miami"**_ **. In this chapter, we see CSI Ryan Wolfe and CSI Jonathan Togo interact a little more as well as a past that only Khandi and Horatio know about. Enjoy!**

 **Horatio's POV:**

I am standing next to Khandi, our ME when she hums grabbing my attention.

"Is everything alright, Khandi?" I ask while tilting my head to the side. She hums again and looks up at me, "I'm not sure, but Horatio look at the way these bodies are configured."

I look down and stand back a few feet. Suddenly, a light bulb clicks in my head. "Khandi…" I begin. I take a few deep breaths and continue my thought. "Khandi, these bodies are configured the same way that the Jennifer Wilson bodies were." Khandi smiles and orders her guys to move the bodies.

"I'll let you more of what I find later Horatio." I nod while she drives away.


	9. Chapter 9

**CSI: Albuquerque Meets CSI: Miami**

 **Author's Notice to the Readers: Hello everyone! Here is chapter 9 of** _ **"CSI: Albuquerque Meets CSI: Miami"**_ **. In this chapter, we learn more about the Jennifer Wilson case that only Miami Lieutenant Horatio Cain and his medical examiner Khandi Alexander know about. We also see CSI Wolfe and CSI Togo more in this chapter. As always, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Ryan's POV:**

I am at the scene and I notice something. I miss Jonathan. Now, everyone knows that I Ryan Wolfe am most certainly homosexual. But I'm not too sure about Jonathan. So, while I'm deep in thought, Jonathan comes over and taps me on my left shoulder scaring the crap out of me!

"Holy mackerel!" I exclaim well I turn to look at Jonathan with wide eyes while I clutch my heart. "Jonathan! You scared the crap out of me."

He chuckles. Gosh that sounds sweet. "Well Wolfe, if you wouldn't be in la la land, you would have realized that I have been calling you for about five minutes already, so I decided I would just come over here and see what you were so occupied with that you couldn't hear me." I immediately blush.

"Well, I'm here now in the present. What's up?" I ask as nonchalantly as possible. I will not only my blush to go away but the thoughts I am having of him to go away as well.

"Lt. Olsen called. He wants you and I to go back to APD headquarters and talk to Alexx about what she and Khandi have found about the two victims." I nod and shut the trunk of my car before we head over there.

"I'll drive since you drove us over here." I say taking the keys from Jonathan. He only nods and we get into the Impala before driving back downtown to APD Headquarters.

We arrive at APD Headquarters and we get out once I park the car in the department parking garage. Jonathan and I ride the elevators up to the breeze way and walk across the street to the building before taking those elevators downstairs to the morgue.

"Alexx," Jonathan starts. "What have you found out about our two vics?" I cross my arms across my chest and look at her then down at our two victims.

"Well for beginners… The john doe is Alejandro Dominguez and the jane doe is his wife Marisol Lane – Dominiguez. Next, Alejandro works at the University of New Mexico as a mathematics professor and Marisol is a nurse at Lovelace Medical Center." I nod and look over to the table with some clothes.

"Are these their clothes?" I ask Alexx. She nods and walks over with Jonathan. He chooses to stand directly behind me but to the right just a tad.

"These are only Marisol's clothes. I sent Alejandro's upstairs to be processed because of all the blood on them. Somehow, Marisol didn't have any blood on her clothes. You're free to take them if you want."

I nod my head and I turn to grab the clothes. Just as Jonathan and I reach the reception area, his phone goes off with a text. It's from Lt. Caine requesting that both of us report to Lt. Olsen's office upstairs on the 10th floor. So with that in mind, we both head that way.

 **Horatio's POV:**

Ryan and Jonathan just walked into Lt. Olsen's office where I'm sitting on the couch.

"Gentlemen. Specifically, Ryan, the victims from today's case, are configured in the same manner as the victims of Walter Lee Resdin's work back in Miami. Ryan, I sent Lt. Olsen the details about that case, so he will probably be talking to you about it. Men, be careful. Resdin is a dangerous man."

With that, I dismissed them both.


	10. Chapter 10

**CSI: Albuquerque Meets CSI: Miami**

 **Author's Note to the Readers: Hi everyone. Here is chapter 10 of** _ **CSI: Albuquerque Meets CSI: Miami.**_ **In this chapter, we see Dominic and Erica on their day off, and we also see some of Erica and her mom. Enjoy and read and review!**

 **Dominic's POV:**

It was Erica's and mine day off. Erica was in bed with me and we had just got it on. I won't go into details, but that's my personal life and you do not need to know about it. Sorry but not sorry.

Erica got up and go visit her mom. She was out of the hospital and living at home again. We decided to cremate Mr. Centeno and not do a public funeral. All of Erica's family came in, we did the funeral and they all left.

I decided to masturbate, take a shower and head to the grocery store to do some shopping.

 **At Walmart:**

I'm at Walmart doing some household and grocery shopping. I just ran into Elaina who used to be a detective for the Crime Lab. Her and my nephew Raymond Jr are getting ready to go to Brazil for vacation. It's going to be three years that my brother; Criminalist Raymond Olsen was shot and killed in the line of duty and Elaina hates to be in town whenever his anniversary comes around. I don't blame her. Ray Jr looks like an exact replica of his father. According to him, I'm the cool cop in Albuquerque. He never said that about Ray, so I'm honored.

I leave Walmart and unpack the groceries and other stuff I got at Walmart once I got home. I decide to go into work anyways. At least I can get caught up on paperwork.

 **Erica's POV:**

I'm at my mom's house. We just had my dad's funeral the day before yesterday which was a Sunday and my mom called me saying she was going to make her famous apple pie and wanted to know if I wanted to help. I jumped at the chance and left Dominic alone at home. He just got home from Walmart and said he ran into his sister in law Elaina and her son, his nephew Raymond Jr.

"So, Erica…." My mom begins. I look up from the newspaper and nod. She continues, "I heard that Dominic's ex-boyfriend Michael Desiderio is going to apply for a job at the Crime Lab. Are you worried?"

I smile and shake my head. "No, I am not. I'm thinking about breaking up with him. Every time he talks about Michael, he gets this twinkle in his eye and I can tell he misses him. We talked about this this morning and we agreed, if we do go through with the break up, I will still be his employee at the Crime Lab and we will remain good friends. But he wants to see if Michael is you know single or anything."

My mom nods and says, "I see. I was hoping I could get grandkids out of you and Dominic."

I laugh, "When I find a boyfriend, we'll have kids and I'll tell Dominic that him and Michael should adopt and let you help them raise the kid." She laughs some more before getting the pies out of the oven.

"As if. I'm sure Dominic would not want his ex-mother in law to help raise his kids." We stop talking about this and eat one of the pies.


End file.
